Advent Cards
Advent Cards (アドベントカード, Adobento Kādo) are the cards used by the 13 Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki There are a wide array of different Advent cards that are attributed to each rider. However, most Riders share a select few amongst eachother. These cards allows the Riders to summoning offensive and/or defensive weapons to special abilities or summoning Contact Monster in their battles. Advent All 13 Riders that are Contracted to a Mirror Monster have access to this card. This is used to summon their respective Advent Monsters. Dragreder.png|Ryuki's Advent Wing_Knight_Advent.JPG|Knight's Advent Incisor_Advent.jpg|Scissors' Advent Torque_Advent.JPG|Zolda's Advent Sting_Advent.jpg|Raia's Advent Thrust_Advent.jpg|Gai's Advent Strike_advent.png|Ouja's Advent GENOSIDER.jpg|Ouja's Second Advent Wrath_advent.png|Odin's Advent Axe_Advent.jpg|Tiger's Advent Spear_Advent.JPG|Imperer's Advent psyrogue.jpeg|Alternative and Alternative Zero's Advent Siren_Advent.JPG|Femme's Advent Kaman_Rider_Onyx_Deck.png|Ryuga's Advent Camo_Advent.jpg|Verde's Advent DRAGRANZER.jpg|Ryuki Survive's Advent DARKRAIDER.jpg|Knight Survive's Advent Abysslasher.PNG|Abyss' Advent Exodiver.jpg|Raia Survive's Advent (Never Used) Sword Vent These cards allows 6 of the 13 Riders to summon a sword-like weapon. Interestingly, the weapon summonned resembles certain body parts of their Contract Monsters while Ryuki Survive's Sword Vent is a blade that comes from the top of his Drag Visor Zwei and Knight Survive's Sword Vent comes from his Knight Visor Zwei. Blank Sword Vent.png|Blank Ryuki's Sword Vent Sword Vent.png|Ryuki's Sword Vent Wing Knight Sword Vent.JPG|Knight's Sword Vent Strike Sword Vent.jpg|Ouja's Sword Vent SwordVent-3.jpg|Odin's Sword Vent SwordVent-4-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Sword Vent Siren Sword Vent.JPG|Femme's Sword Vent Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|Ryuga's Sword Vent SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Ryuki Survive's Sword Vent SurviveSwordVent-1.jpg|Knight Survive's Sword Vent AbyssSword.PNG|Abyss' Sword Vent Guard Vent These cards allows 7 of the 13 Riders to summon a shield. Like the sword vents, the shield summonned resembles certain body parts of their Contract Monsters. Guard Vent.png|Ryuki's Guard Vent Wing Knight Guard Vent.JPG|Kngiht's Guard Vent Incisor Guard Vent.jpg|Scissors' Guard Vent Torque Guard Vent.JPG|Zolda's Guard Vent Zolda Second Guard Vent.jpg|Zolda's Second Guard Vent (Never Used) GuardVent-4.jpg|Odin's Guard Vent Siren Guard Vent.JPG|Femme's Guard Vent Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|Ryuga's Guard Vent SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Ryuki Survive's Guard Vent Strike Vent These cards allows 7 of the 13 Riders to summon a gauntlet-like weapon. Like the sword and shield vents, the gauntlet summonned resembles certain body parts of their Contract Monsters. Some of them could even launch projectiles. Strike Vent.JPG|Ryuki's Strike Vent Incisor Strike Vent.jpg|Scissors' Strike Vent Thrust Strike Vent.jpg|Gai's Strike Vent Torque Strike Vent.JPG|Zolda's Strike Vent (Never Used) Axe Strike Vent.jpg|Tiger's Strike Vent Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|Ryuga's Strike Vent AbyssStrike.PNG|Abyss' Strike Vent Nasty Vent This card allows Knight to summon Darkwing to use a supersonic screech attack. Wing Knight Nasty Vent.JPG|Knight's Nasty Vent Trick Vent This card allows Knight and Ryuki Survive to make 4 illusionary copies of themselves. Wing Knight Trick Vent.JPG|Knight's Trick Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Ryuki's Trick Vent (Only used through Strange Vent) Shoot Vent Thiese cards allow 3 of the 13 Riders to summon firearm-like weapon. The summoned weapons for Zolda resemble parts of Magnugiga's body except for Ryuki Survive's Shoot Vent which let's him shoot fireballs from his Drag Visor Zwei and Knight Survive's Shoot Vent which let's him fire arrows from his Knight Visor Zwei. Torque Shoot Vent.JPG|Zolda's Shoot Vent Torgue Shoot Vent 2.JPG|Zolda's Second Shoot Vent SurviveShootVent.jpg|Ryuki Survive's Shoot Vent SurviveShootVent-1.jpg|Knight Survive's Shoot Vent Copy Vent This card allows Raia to create a copy of any weapon like vent his opponent is using, or by Verde to copy his opponents appearence. Sting Cppy Vent.jpg|Raia and Verde's Copy Vent Swing Vent This card allows Raia to summon a whip that resembles Evildiver's tail. Sting Swing Vent.jpg|Raia's Swing Vent Confine Vent This card allows any of the 13 Riders to nullify the effect of an Advent Card of a Rider for one round. Thrust Confine Vent.jpg|Gai's Confine Vent Steal Vent This card allows any of the 13 Riders to steal another Rider's weapon. Steal Vent.jpg|Ouja and Odin's Steal Vent Unite Vent This card allows Kamen Rider Ouja to combine Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genosider. Unite Vent.jpg|Ouja's Unite Vent Time Vent This card allows Odin to send himself or someone else back in time. TimeVent.jpg|Odin's Time Vent Freeze Vent This card allows any of the 13 Riders to freeze another Rider or a Rider's Advent Monster. Axe Freeze Vent.jpg|Tiger's Freeze Vent Spin Vent This cards allows Imperer to summon a spear-like weapon that resembles Gigazelle's horns. Spear Spin Vent.JPG|Imperer's Spin Vent Accele Vent This card allows Alternative and Alternative Zero to move at high speeds. AcceleVent-1-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Accele Vent Wheel Vent This card allows Alternative and Alternative Zero to transform Psycorogue into it's motorcycle form, Psycoroader. WheelVent-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Wheel Vent Clear Vent This card allows Verde to turn invisable. Camo Clear Vent.jpg|Verde's Clear Vent Hold Vent This card allows Verde to summon a bolas-like weapon that resembles Biogreeza's eyes. Camo Hold Vent.jpg|Verde's Hold Vent Strange Vent This card allows any of the 13 Riders to use 1 random Advent card of any kind. SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Ryuki Survive's Strange Vent Blust (Blast) Vent This card allows Knight Survive to summon Darkraider to fire a pair of tornadoes from the turbines on his wings. SurviveBlustVent.jpg|Knight Survive's Blust (Blast) Vent Final Vent This card allows any of the 13 Riders to execute a finishing attack with their Advent Monster that was unique to each of them. Final Vent.png|Ryuki's Final Vent Wing Knight Final Vent.JPG|Knight's Final Vent Incisor Final Vent.jpg|Scissors' Final Vent Torque Final Vent.JPG|Zolda's Final Vent Sting Final Vent.jpg|Raia's Final Vent Thrust Final Vent.jpg|Gai's Final Vent Strike Final Vent.jpg|Ouja's Final Vent Doomsday Final Vent.jpg|Ouja's Second Final Vent FinalVent-7.jpg|Odin's Final Vent Axe Final Vent.jpg|Tiger's Final Vent Spear Final Vent.JPG|Imperer's Final Vent FinalVent-9-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Final Vent Siren Final Vent.JPG|Femme's Final Vent Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|Ryuga's Final Vent Camo Final Vent.jpg|Verde's Final Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Ryuki Survive's Final Vent SurviveFinalVent-2.jpg|Knight Survive's Final Vent AbyssFinal.PNG|Abyss' Final Vent Survive Final.jpg|Raia Survive's Final Vent (Never Used) Survive Shippu This card allows any of the 13 Riders to assume their powered up Survive forms. The only Riders to use them were Ryuki and Knight. Survive Left Wing.jpg|Knight's Survive Card Odin Survive Mugen.jpg|Odin's Survive card Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|Ryuki's Survive card Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Rider Powers Category:Collectible Devices Category:Ryuki Arsenal